panzerpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Panzerjäger Tiger (P) Ferdinand (Sd.Kfz.184)
WIP Survivor *Panzerjäger Tiger (P) Ferdinand tactical number 501, Patriot Park, Russia. Orginally from the 654th sPzJgr.Abt. This tank was at Kubinka for many years before being moved to the new 1943 Hall at Patriot Park. Fate of individual vehicles * I-01: * I-02: (Kursk) Hit a mine, lost its left track and a road wheel, and caught fire; The vehicle burned up. * II-01: (Kursk) Hit by an incendiary bottle and burned up. * II-02: (Kursk) Hit a mine, lost its right track and road wheels. It was later hit by an incendiary bottle, and burned up. * II-03: (Kursk) Hit by a shell, and subsequently an incendiary bottle; The vehicle burned up. II-03 was destroyed next to 732 facing away at a 90 degree angle. It was captured and used by the Russians extensively as a test target for their 122mm D-25T and 152mm ML-20 guns. * IN1: * IN2: Destroyed at Ponyri (District in Northern Kursk); two road wheels on the left side destroyed. * #101: Sent to Italy; Fate unknown. * #102: (Italy) Had an engine fire, and was abandoned by its crew. * #111: (Northern Kursk) Caught fire due to an overheated engine while climbing a hill. * #111: (Italy) Destroyed by a mine and towed away. * #112: (Northern Kursk) Caught fire for an unknown reason, perhaps due to a faulty fuel system. * #112: (Italy) Destroyed by its own crew due to mechanical problems. * #113: (Northern Kursk) Hit a mine. * #113: (Italy) Tracks were damaged by artillery, and abandoned by its crew; The loader was killed. * #114: (Italy) Got stuck on soft ground and was destroyed by its crew. * #121: (Italy) Went over a bridge, which collapsed; The tank was destroyed by its crew. * #122: Lost at Ponyri (District in Northern Kursk). It is very likely that it is serial number 150090. * #122: (Italy) Caught fire after being strafed by American ground attack planes. * #123: (Italy) Destroyed by American ground attack planes. * #124: (Italy) Abandoned due to mechanical problems. * #131: (Italy) Got stuck on soft ground and was destroyed by its crew. * #132: * #134: (Northern Kursk) Mistaken for an enemy tank, had its track damaged by German artillery, and was abandoned. * #232: * #311: Most likely disassembled for parts. * #323: (Northern Kursk) Likely hit a mine and was immobilized; destroyed by crew. * #331: (Northern Kursk) Got stuck in soft ground; A Soviet infantry attack prevented the crew from destroying it. * #333: Captured at Podmaslovka (District in Northern Kursk). * #501: (Kursk) Hit a mine and lost a track. It was repaired and tested at NIBT Poligon (a Russian proving ground). * #502: (Kursk) Lost an idler wheel from explosives; This vehicle was subsequently used for penetration testing. * #514: (Kursk) Hit a mine, lost its track and suffered a damaged road wheel; The vehicle burned up. * #522: (Kursk) Destroyed by explosives, track and road wheels destroyed. The fuel ignited and the vehicle burned up. * #523: (Kursk) Destroyed by explosives, lost a track, and some road wheels; The vehicle was burned by its crew. * #524: (Kursk) Hit a mine, lost a track, and was set on fire. * #531: (Northern Kursk) Destroyed; Towed and used for spare parts. * #601: (Kursk) Lost its right track from a shell hit; The vehicle was ignited externally and burned up. * #602: (Ponyri; District in Northern Kursk) Penetrated by a 76mm shell in the left side; The gas tank ignited and the vehicle burned up. * #614: * #623: (Northern Kursk) Lost while trying to tow Ferdinand 634; A shell went through the open driver's hatch and hit the driver. * #624: (Northern Kursk) Got stuck on soft ground and was captured. * #634: (Northern Kursk) Sank into the ground. In an attempt by two other Ferdinands to pull it out 623 was lost. * #654: Lost at Ponyri (District in Northern Kursk); Cause unknown, no photos exist. * #711: Lost in Northern Kursk; Cause unknown. * #712: (Kursk) Hit by a shell, and its right leading wheel was destroyed; The crew bailed out. * #713: (Kursk) Lost both idler wheels from shells and caught fire; The vehicle burned up. * #723: (Kursk) Took shots to the suspension and gun mantlet; The gun was jammed, and track destroyed. * #731: (Northern Kursk) Destroyed by heavy howitzer fire. * #732: (Kursk) Hit by a shell, and had its third bogey destroyed; The vehicle was set on fire. 732 was destroyed next to II-03 facing away at a 90 degree angle. * #733: (Northern Kursk) Captured at a repair facility. * #734: Lost at Ponyri (District in Northern Kursk); Destroyed by explosives, lost a track. The fuel ignited, the vehicle burned up. * 150061: (Kursk) Lost its idler and gun to artillery fire; The crew was captured. * 150090: (Kursk) Hit a mine, track destroyed. Vehicle was repaired and sent to Moscow to an exhibition of captured vehicles. * Unknown Ferdinand: (Kursk) Destroyed completely by a direct hit from a Petlyakov bomber (most likely a Pe-2, but Pe-8s were also at Kursk, no matter how unlikely it is one scored a hit on a Ferdinand). * Unknown Ferdinand: Broke down, the Germans attempted to tow it, but failed. Potentially 111. * Unknown Ferdinand: Captured at the Orel railroad station. * Unknown Ferdinand: Destroyed next to #731. There exists a theory that it is #614. Thats 44 to 45 out of 91 Ferdinands accounted for. Statistics Number Built: 91 Hull Armor: *Front: *Sides: *Rear: *Top: *Bottom: Turret Armor: *Front: *Mantlet: *Sides: *Rear: *Top: Weight: Suspension Type: Engine: Top speed: Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Radio: Crew: Technical Data Length (Including Gun): Hull Length: Total Width: Total Height: Ground Clearance: Track Width: Ground Pressure: Transmission: Speed, Road: Speed, Cross-Country: Range, Road: Range, Cross-Country: Gradeability: Side-Slope Performance: Trench Crossing Ability: Wall Climbing Ability: Fording Depth: Category:Tank Destroyers Category:Assault Guns